This invention relates to a fuel atomizing device to be added on to a gasoline carburetor to improve the efficiency and performance of the carburetor and associated engine.
Referring to prior art FIGS. 1 and 2, the purpose a carburetor 10 on a gasoline engine is to meter, atomize and deliver the atomized gasoline fuel to the engine These functions are performed by the carburetor over a wide range of engine operating conditions. A thorough atomization of the gasoline fuel to be delivered into the engine will ensure peak performance and efficiency of the engine.
The carburetor 10 has a top air valve or butterfly 12 which permits air to be drawn into the engine through the carburetor by way of the partial vacuum which is created in the cylinders on the downward strokes of the pistons. As the air is drawn by the air valve 12, it must pass through the triple venturi stack 14 which is common to most carburetors 10. At the venturi stack 14 the air is mixed with gasoline and delivered to the engine through the throttle valve 30.
The venturi stack 14 is comprised of a top boost venturi 16, a bottom boost venturi 18 and a main venturi 20. As the air rushes in and through the venturi stack 14, it is constricted or necked down and the air speeds up thereby reducing the pressure or creating an air depression inside the venturi stack 14. This air depression or suction action is multiplied without sacrificing air flow by the boost venturies 16 and 18. The leading or upper edge of the venturies 16 and 18 are shaped similarly to an aircraft wing. Air increases speed as it rushes over this curved surface creating the most depression or vacuum at the highest point. It is this vacuum or depression at this point which causes lift or suction so that the fuel is pulled up and out of the carburetor's main well 28 and through the main discharge nozzle 22 which has a top opening 24 (for air) and a side opening 26 (for gas atomizing and dispersion). The gasoline fuel is then mixed and dispersed with the incoming air in the venturi 14 region of the carburetor 10.
The throttle valve 30, which is suitably of a butterfly construction, is located at the bottom of the carburetor 10 and permits the mixed air and gasoline to enter into the intake manifold and on into the cylinders of the engine.
There is a need for a device which will further increase the atomization of the gasoline fuel as it is mixed with incoming air through the carburetor. Such a device would increase efficiency and performance of the carburetor and the associated engine.